Detention
by never-vs-always
Summary: What if Glee club had never existed? Would the kids have ever come together as a group of friends? Before New Directions, Saturday detention could do the trick. Based on The Breakfast Club. Rated T for language. On long-term hiatus.
1. Quinn

**Full summary: What if Glee club had never existed? Would the kids have ever come together as a group of friends? Before New Directions, Saturday detention could do the trick. Based on The Breakfast Club. Because of all of the stuff that happens on Glee, I expanded the Breakfast Club plot length a little; they will have detention on three consecutive Saturdays, and some stuff will go down in the weeks in between. I tried to include all of the main couples that appear on the show, but there are also some that are purely what I ship, and who they end up with may not be who you expect. Let's just say I plan for EVERYONE to have some kind of relationship at some point in the plot :) Also, I eliminated Matt, because even though I personally liked him, he never played that huge of a roll. Lauren is also excluded because she hasn't been part of Glee long enough for me to write her correctly. Jesse is too because I can't think of a way to include a rival detention group :)**

**Spoilers: None that I can think of right now...**

**Rated: T for now, may have to switch to M later**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. *sigh***

* * *

For the life of her, Quinn Fabray could not understand why she was sitting here, in the parking lot of McKinley High School, at 7:43 on a Saturday morning. She stifled a yawn and leaned back in her seat. So she had skipped freaking Spanish to go shopping. She needed a new pair of jeans, and when she got the urge to buy something, she did it. But there was no way she was going to be the first one in there. She would be the last one if she could. Quinn Fabray loved to make an entrance.

She jumped slightly as a cherry red convertible came screeching around the corner. It shuddered to a halt mere inches away from the front of Quinn's Prius and she glared at the idiot in the driver's seat. Then, when the door opened, she understood.

The driver was Brittany Pierce, one of the hottest and stupidest girls in the school. Santana Lopez stretched her way out of the passenger's seat, showing off her body even without an audience. The two girls were co captains of the school so called "dance club", which was really just a, excuse for skanks to wear revealing clothes and shake their asses around. Quinn didn't approve; she was head cheerleader, but she was also president of the celibacy club. She believed in love and commitment before sex, two things the girls in front of her had probably never even heard of.

They didn't seem to notice her as they approached the school, linking pinkies in their weird way, but they sure saw the sports car roaring around the corner. They threw their hands in the air and cheered, jumping up and down, as Noah Puckerman also screeched to a halt seconds before totaling his car and jumped out. He smirked in their direction before leaning against his car and flicking a cigarette out of his pack. As he lit it, he noticed Quinn. A seductive grin spread slowly over his face. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the next arriving car.

It was a four wheel drive, huge, pimped out SUV, so she was more than a little surprised when out climbed the prissiest looking kid she had ever seen. She knew him by sight, but not by name _(Kevin? Carl? Something like that…)_. She could hear the clunking noise his heeled boots made on the pavement as he strutted up the sidewalk. Puckerman called something at him. The kid pointedly ignored him and tried to continue on, but Puck lunged at him and grabbed his arm. He tried to struggle, but the older boy was much stronger, and easily dragged him around the side of the school.

Quinn had a moment to feel bad for the poor kid before two cars pulled up at once. Both were occupied by guys she knew and cheered for every day. Finn Hudson and Mike Chang. Both jocks, both super popular. _Both currently single…_ she thought briefly. And as she watched them walk away, she couldn't help but eye Finn's butt a little. So she didn't notice the quiet goth girl until she was already halfway up the steps.

Quinn was almost 100% positive this girls name was Tina. And she was a weird one. She was always dressing in dark, depressing clothing. And today was no different, even though it was just detention she was attending, not the funeral for the queen of England.

Two more girls she didn't know had arrived. One was 'the black girl'. Quinn didn't refer to her like that to be racist; she was just literally the only black person in their entire high school. And the other was a girl that Quinn had seen before, but all she knew about her was that people had the tendency to find her incredibly annoying. And judging by her pleated tan skirt, knee high argyle socks and neon yellow sweater, Quinn thought that tendency was going to end up being true.

Just as the annoying girl was going inside, Puck and the prissy kid reappeared. Puck looked smug; the kid looked dirty, as if he had been

"Thrown in a dumpster" she murmured, shaking her head at the bully's inability to come up with anything on his own.

She glanced down at her clock and sat up quickly when she realized it was 7:58. She wanted to make an interest, but didn't want to be late; that would mean a fourth detention. She groaned softly and turned off her car, stepping out and in to a future she didn't know she had.

* * *

**A/N- The rest of the chapters will be much longer. Please please please review, it inspires me to keep going! :)**


	2. Puck

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the positive feedback! I honestly wasn't expecting that :) Okay, last chapter I had to get all of the introductions out of the way, but this chapter I'm hoping will be more interesting. There will be a change of POV every update; I hope it doesn't get confusing! Also, one thing: Am I spelling Brittany's name right? Because I have no idea :)**

**Disclaimer: I realized I probably need to say I also don't own the Breakfast Club. I especially don't own the Vernon monologue that I pretty much copied exactly.**

Everything was so quiet. It was really starting to get on Puck's nerves.

Detention was nothing new for him; it was just this whole _Saturday_ detention thing that really fucking pissed him off. He could be out in his car, just hitting the road, with music blasting and wind roaring through his open windows.

Instead, he was sitting here. In the silence.

He hated silence.

He lifted his legs up and slammed them onto the table, grunting as he did, just to break the silence. Hummel sitting a few tables ahead of him turned his head slightly, and the Asian basketball jock sighed, but other than that, nothing.

Then, the door flew open.

Everyone jumped. Everyone, that is, except Puck. He just smirked; nothing scared Puckzilla.

And in stormed Sue Sylvester. Goth Chick, seated at the table directly next to him, squeak a little. The woman was huge, even taller than Frankenteen over there. She strode to the center of the room and put her hands on her hips, staring out at them. Her blue eyes seemed to penetrate into their very souls. When they swept over Puck, even he squirmed a little. _Not cool, dude._

"You. Are all. A _disgrace._" She growled, her voice low and throaty. "Every single one of you has done something that has made me wish that I could gauge my brain out through my ears. Horrible. Absolutely horrible. Especially-" She was about to raise her hand and point at someone when the door opened again.

In came the cripple kid. Puck had seen him before, wheeling his way around the school. But he was a nerd; nerds don't get in trouble. Why the hell was he here?

Ms. Sylvester spun around and gave him a look that was so evil the kid went white as a sheet.

"S-Sorry, Ms. Sylvester." He stammered.

"You're late, Mr. Abrams."

"Yeah, I know, but I actually got here on time. It's just that the only entrance with a ramp is all the way at the other end of the school, and it took me like five minutes to get there from here, so…" She waited. He was apparently done. Puck smirked.

"So? So what? You should know by now that you're handicapped, wheels. And knowing that you have to enter through the back door should have made you arrive at the school earlier in order to compensate. Another day's detention will be added to your schedule." She glanced down at a list in her hand and smirked. "So it looks like all of us are going to be here for three days! Everyone look around. These people are just as bad as you. They are just as awful and disgusting as you are. And they will be your companions for the next three Saturdays. You all make. Me. Puke."

She actually seemed ready to gag for a minute before grabbing the side of Cripple's wheelchair and shoving him towards the back of the room. He almost smashed into one of the rows of books but got it under control and steered himself to the table that Goth Chick was sitting at. When he smiled at her tentatively, she blushed and put her head down on the table.

Puck groaned.

Sylvester ignored him.

"You will all be here today from now until 4:30 p.m." A squeak of indignation escaped the mouth of a dwarf whom Puck had never seen before. Ms. Sylvester rounded on her.

"I'm sorry Miss… Berry? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, I mean, it's just that I'm not even really sure why I'm here but I do know I'll never do it again, and the thing is I wasn't told how long we would be here I mean I've never had detention before and isn't that two hours longer than the regular school day? That's a little harsh isn't it? It doesn't seem fair-"

"Stop talking now." She instantly did, shrinking back into her seat.

"This is not an unreasonable punishment. According to the school board, it is perfectly okay to keep you trapped in here for hours on end." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"But kids, I unfortunately cannot stay here all day to supervise you. Instead, I will be in my office right down the hall. I can hear everything you say. I know everything that you are doing. I am watching you. Do not try anything stupid." She walked over to the librarian's desk and opened a drawer, producing a stack of paper and a bunch of pencils.

"Okay. It is now 8:06. You have exactly eight hours and twenty four minutes to ponder why you are here. You will not talk. You will not move from these seats. And you-" she indicated Puck; he glared back at her, "-will not sleep. Instead, we are going to try something a little different today. You will each write an essay, no less than a thousand words, on who you think you are and why you are here. And by essay I mean _essay_. Not a single work a thousand times. Is that clear, Puckerman?"

"Crystal." He called out, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Good. Maybe you'll even learn a thing or two about why you're here. Now shut up and get to work." She snarled, backing from the room. "And this door will stay open. Go it?" No one answered, but apparently that was confirmation enough for her. She left.

Puck groaned and leaned back in his chair, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and was starting to drift off when…

"…who am I…" he cracked an eyelid and looked around. No one was moving. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"…who _am_ I…" This time Puck sat up quickly and glared at the cripple kid, who was tossing his pencil a few feet in the air and catching it as it fell back down.

"…who am-"

"Hey! Kid! Can you please shut up?" He barked. He jumped and dropped his pen on the floor. It fell and slid under his desk. He glared at it on the ground, just out of his reach, and then turned towards Puck.

"Sorry. Didn't realize I was talking out loud." He turned back and saw that Goth Chick had picked his pencil up and was holding it out to him. He smiled at her and she blushed. Puck leaned his head back, irritated.

"My name's Artie, by the way." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I need to know that?" Artie shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, can you leave him alone please?" The slightly nasally voice just worsened his mood, and he sighed and sat up fully, turning to face the hot blonde who had been checking him out from her car in the parking lot.

"Got a problem, sweetheart?" She grimaced.

"Don't call me that. And just leave the kid alone, okay?" He smirked.

"I can do what I want, when I want, _sweetheart_." She opened her mouth to respond, but didn't get to as Ms. Sylvester's voice rang down the hallway.

"I better not be hearing any talking down there!" The blonde rolled her eyes and faced forward again. Puck chuckled softly and glanced at his watch.

8:16.

"FUCK!" He yelled. The entire room jumped again, and a few people turned around to glare at him.

"HEY! DO I NEED TO COME DOWN THERE?" Ms. Sylvester yelled. Puck sighed loudly and leaned back again, preparing for a long day.

**A/N Review review review! :)**


	3. Rachel

**A/N: I basically take free reign here, and give Rachel a background based on what we know about her. I hope it's interesting! :) **

**Disclaimer: Does Kurt have a boyfriend? No? There's your answer.**

**Warning: Homophobic slurs**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Rachel**

**8:22 a.m.**

Rachel Berry knew what she wanted. She also knew exactly what she didn't want.

Being in detention definitely fell under that latter category.

It wasn't like she had actually done anything wrong. They were just upset over how much there was. But Rachel hadn't known it was a lot of pot. She had just asked for an ounce and handed over a couple hundred dollars.

Pot was expensive.

Having no previous experience with drugs, she hadn't known what to do with it and had stored it in her locker until she could somehow find out how to smoke it.

Apparently her locker had fallen open and the drugs had fallen out.

Because it was her first offense, she had just been given -and she groaned inwardly- triple Saturday detention.

But this part she did not mind. Because she was sitting directly behind one Finn Hudson.

And she could gaze at the back of that head all day.

Her mouth practically watered as she stared at his chocolate brown hair, just a little bit wavy, short but just long enough to run your fingers through…

She sat for a few minutes, trying to think of a way to bring him into a conversation. That is, until her fantasies were interrupted by a noise from the back of the room.

"Okay, who else is bored?" _Noah Puckerman_ she thought to herself, trying to ignore him. "Hey, you." He called out again. Though she was itching to turn around and see who he was referring to, she used her incredible acting skills to pretend that she didn't even realize he was talking. "HEY! Hummel! I'm talking to you!" _Oh._ Rachel felt a little uncomfortable now. It was a well known fact that Puck (and several members of the football team) loved to harass Kurt Hummel for being gay.

Well, actually, he wasn't officially gay. He insisted that he was straight. But everyone knew he was just closeted. Look at what he wore, for heaven's sake.

Not that Rachel had a problem with homosexuals. In fact, she had two gay dads, and loved them more than she could ever have loved the mother who gave her up. _No matter how much she longed to meet her…_

And yes, in fact, she did wish to meet her birth mother. While her dad's were the greatest parents anyone could ask her, there was a hole in Rachel Berry's heart. A hole that she hadn't even known was there until it was pointed out to her in third grade.

Up until then, she knew that what she had as a family wasn't very common, but it was normal. Her fathers had taught her that she and anybody else could love whoever they wanted to love. So she didn't understand when kids started to make fun of her for having two dads.

"Your dads are fags!" One boy had called to her one day across the playground.

At the time she had no idea what it meant. How could she? But she could tell by the way others laughed and stared at her that it was bad.

She guessed it was a good thing, though. To escape the abuse that she received, she delved deeper and deeper into the dramatic arts. She discovered her phenomenal singing voice and that she had a knack for getting a crowd on her side. And she figured out how to pretend to be somebody else.

In middle school she had stopped telling people about her dads. She didn't have any friends, so there was no one going over to her house and seeing them. And the teasing had stopped. She had been so relieved.

That is, until she heard them talking about her one day.

"She's embarrassed by us." One of them whispered.

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is. She never brings anybody over here, she never talks about us to her friends…"

"Look. She's in middle school. She's going into high school in just a few months. It's got to be hard, having two gay dads instead of regular parents."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sometimes I feel like she would have been better off with a mother…" She had cried for hours that night. She hadn't known that they had realized what she was doing, and she was ashamed. And worst of all, they knew about her secret longing for the mom she had never known.

That's when she decided high school would be different. She wouldn't be ashamed anymore. Throwing herself even further into the arts, she had striven towards her dream, desperately longing to make them proud of her again.

And then she had gotten detention.

Rachel sighed.

No matter what she did, she always seemed to be disappointing her dads.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Kurt's high pitched, I'm-so-much-better-than-you drawl broke her out of her stupor.

"You having a good time? Sitting in here surrounded by a bunch of guys and looking through your fashion magazines?" Rachel felt herself tense up as a spark of anger was lit inside her. She knew what was coming before he even said it.

"Fag."

Rachel stood so suddenly and with so much force that her chair went flying back and smashed into the ground.

* * *

**A/N: I like Rachel and I wanted to give her a good reason for being so crazy. Please please please review! It makes me update faster!**


	4. Mercedes

**A/N: Alright, I've officially thought to much about Glee today. I just tried to sign in to my account and accidentally typed "Heather Morris" instead of my password…**

**Anyways, thanks so much for all of the positive feedback, favorites and alerts!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but this one is longer than most, so hopefully it makes up for it :)**

**Spoilers: I don't actually remember which episode it's from, but Kurt and Finn's parents are dating.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**POV: Mercedes**

**8:16 a.m.**

* * *

"FUCK!" Mercedes jumped a little as the wanna-be gangster sitting in the back of the room yelled for no apparent reason.

"HEY! DO I NEED TO COME DOWN THERE?" Ms. Sylvester's voice rang out again, and Mercedes rolled her eyes. She accidentally caught the gaze of the boy sitting next to her. His lips lifted in a little half-smile and he rolled his eyes, too. She smiled back.

When he turned away, she allowed her eyes to casual look him over, and she immediately noticed two things:

1. The kid had clothes that rivaled her own

2. If he wasn't totally gay, she would eat his beautiful white pea coat.

And her thoughts were confirmed when out of his bag he pulled a thick stack of fashion magazines and, crossing his legs at the knee, opened one up and began to read.

But, of course, that reminded Mercedes that she had completely forgotten to bring anything to entertain herself with.

Sure, they were banned from bringing in anything to make the time pass. They hadn't even been allowed to bring homework. But people also snuck stuff in, and apparently this little boy diva was no different.

Hoping that their moment of eye contact meant they were on speaking terms, she leaned towards him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up with wide, shinning blue-green eyes.

"Hey, can I borrow one of those?" she whispered, gesturing at the pile.

He smiled that same half-smile and nodded, "Help yourself," and she had to stifle a laugh at the pitch of his voice.

She selected a random issue of Vogue and shifted just a bit closer to him. After only a matter of about ten seconds they were chatting away in hushed tones, discussing this bag and that hat and ohhhh look at those shoes!

She learned that his name was Kurt Hummel. He was sixteen and a junior, like her, despite the fact that they had never laid eyes on each other before. His father owned Hummel Tires and Lube- _worst name ever, right? -_and Kurt worked there on the weekends and after school.

She told him a little about herself, too, and felt herself opening up a little. Mercedes was the shit and she knew it; she also knew that she was singled out a lot because of her color. In the middle of Ohio, black people were pretty uncommon, and though there was never any real discrimination against her, she still felt different. Maybe Kurt felt the same way; even if he wasn't gay, he was sure as hell a totally different species than the other boys at McKinley.

"Mercedes. Oh my God.* I have to take you to the Sound of Music sing-along. You would love it there." He says suddenly, and I grin.

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tomor-"

"Okay, who else is bored?" Mercedes noticed Kurt stiffen at the unfamiliar voice and she turned to see who it was. She didn't know the guy by name, but had seen him throwing geeks and losers into the dumps-

Oh.

"Hey, you." Mercedes saw that he was looking directly at Kurt, who refused to turn around. "HEY! Hummel! I'm talking to you!" Kurt sighed and slowly marked his place in the Vogue, then turned to face the bully.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" he drawled.

"You having a good time? Sitting in here surrounded by a bunch of guys and looking through your fashion magazines?" He paused long enough to grin; out of the corner of her eye, Mercedes thought she saw the short brunette sitting a few tables behind them tense up, and got the strong feeling that something was about to go down. And then the asshole continued.

"Fag." Mercedes was right. Something sure as hell went down. The brunette shot up so fast that her chair practically flew across the room. She whirled dramatically on the toe of her shiny brown loafer and gave Puckerman a glare so filled with ice that he even seemed a little scared.

"Do. _Not_. Call him that. Ever." She snarled, her cute face curled up in an angry frown. There was quiet for a moment, then Puck smirked.

"Why not? Got a crush on the gay kid?"

"Actually, for your information, I'm not gay." Kurt said, incredibly composed but with a little bit of a blush crossing his face. By this time, everyone in the room was watching the confrontation.

"Princess, if you're not gay, I don't know what gay is."

"Hey!" Mercedes yelled, "White boy! If you insult my boy one more time, I will hurt you. Got it?"

"What, you have proof that he's straight? You his girlfriend?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"No!" He said, shocked, as if that was the worst possible situation ever. Mercedes paused and glared at him. Realizing how that sounded, Kurt turned to her, pale now.

"Mercedes, I don't mean-"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, Puckerman? That your name? Just shut the hell up."

"Seriously." The brunette pitched in again, never having let up her intense glare. "You think you're so awesome, insulting everybody. Well, it's not awesome, and it's not funny. So you can just sit there and continue being inferior." She said, her voice filled with superiority and confidence.

"Ok, I'll stop. I mean, it's not like I could take on a couple of girls and Princess over there-"

"Dude, seriously, just stop, okay? Kurt's a good guy." Finn Hudson suddenly spoke up, turning. Mercedes noticed how Kurt instantly went beet red and raised an eyebrow, thinking.

"Finn? You're defending this priss?" Puck asked, honestly surprised.

"Yeah, I am. Our parent's are- I mean, I know him… a little. And he's a good guy, so just quit it, okay?"

"Exactly. I'm Rachel Berry." The brunette announced suddenly, sticking her hand out to Finn. He looked confused for a minute, then grinned and shook it. And now both Kurt and Rachel were staring at Finn as if he was an angel come directly from heaven to fulfill each of their fantasies.

Of course, Puck took the lull in conversation as an opportunity to recover.

"Well, that's right! We don't even know each other's names!" He stood suddenly and made his way to the front of the room. The two dance team girls eyed him hungrily; well, one of them eyed him hungrily. The other one, the blonde, just seemed confused. Rachel had stopped ogling the football player and was glaring at Puck again, in total defense mode. "Okay. Well, I'm Puck. I know that those are Santana and Brittany-" he gestured to the Latina cheerleader and the blonde cheerleader respectively- "and that's my buddy Finn, Princess Hummel over there whose first name I never bothered to learn-"

"His name is Kurt."

"- and Rachel Berry here who doesn't know how to shut up. Now, what's your name, sweetheart?" he said, leering at the cheerleader. She glared up at him and then sighed.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn and Finn! That's rhymes! You guys should totally hook up." He mocked, grinning as they each blushed a little. Puck then turned to the jock sitting behind them and gestured. The kid sat up.

"What?"

"Your name is….?"

"Mike Chang." He said grudgingly. Puck grinned.

"Chang? Really? Could you be less original?" The Asian frowned.

"Sorry, guess I chose the wrong last name."

"You should be. And you, Goth chick. What's your name?" The girl looked up at him quickly, then opened her mouth and… nothing. Puck was about to ask again, no doubt even ruder than before, when the guy in a wheelchair beside her spoke up.

"Her name's Tina. And I already told you my name's Artie."

"Yeah, and I heard you the first time. So." He clapped his hands together loudly, another smirk spreading across his face. "Now that we've all been introduced… Let's have some fun."

* * *

***I know that lots of people have Kurt say things like Oh My Gaga and Oh My Gucci and stuff, and honestly it annoys the SHIT out of me. Who says he doesn't say Oh my God just because he doesn't believe in God? So, in my stories, he says Oh my God. Okay. Pointless rant over :)**

**Sorry if Puck was a little OOC, I know he's not usually**_** that**_** abusive, but I wanted to include some of the Breakfast Club side of things and make him more like Bender.**

**Revieewwwww! :)**


	5. Kurt and Finn

**A/N: I feel really really bad for taking so long to update :( I've had soooo much school work lately it's insane. But now I'm off for a week, so expect lots of updates soon!**

**Disclaimer: It's really depressing that I don't own Glee, because Kurt and Blaine would have totally been making out by now. And I don't own the Breakfast Club or the Andy monologue/Alison line in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Time: 10:36 a.m.**

**POV: Kurt**

It's kind of pathetic how Puckerman's offer was beginning to sound intriguing.

Just as the ignoramus had been about to announce his little 'plan', Mrs. Sylvester had come storming in, and she had not been happy. She had given them a ten minute speech on how pathetic and useless they were- although Kurt had been too distracted by her hideous tracksuit to pay attention to her specifics- and then had confiscated all of the forms of entertainment that had been lying on people's desks.

That included Kurt's magazines, which were now probably in the trash. He winced slightly.

Anyways, that had been two hours ago.

Two hours.

And Mrs. Sylvester had decided that they weren't mature enough to be left alone. So for two long, agonizing hours, they had all sat in silence while she sat in the front of the class and stared at them.

Kurt was almost ready to do something with Puck.

Almost.

Not quite.

He hated Noah Puckerman for being the first to discover that he was… not straight.

Kurt had always had a… high-pitched voice, and slightly… homosexual… tendencies…

But no one had ever pointed it out until Puck had on the first day of eighth grade.

He remembered the day perfectly, because he had been so upset when he went home that he had cried until he puked all over his new white sweater.

Kurt knew he was better than Puck. He had always known it. But sometimes he didn't feel like it.

"Um… Miss Sylvester?" A slightly stupefied voice sounded like a scream in the silence. Kurt raised an eyebrow as the blonde girl—Brittany, he thought—slowly put her hand in the air.

"Yes, Brittany, what has your tiny brain come up with this time?" The teacher deadpanned. Brittany, instead of looking frightened or intimidated, simply looked more confused.

"…I just had a question? Can I get some water? My throat feels funny and Santana says I'm thirsty." Ms. Sylvester smiled, a fake, wrinkle-inducing contortion of the face that made Kurt's cheeks tremble with second-hand pain.

"Oh, I bet all of you detention buddies are a little parched, aren't you?" A few heads nodded; some halfhearted murmurs were heard. Kurt stayed silent.

Puck stood quickly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ms. Sylvester, I can go grab some soda's from the vending machine." He said, grinning in what Kurt had to admit was a charming manner. "I'll be right back."

"Oh no you won't, Puckerman. You, and you." Kurt heard her say, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. "Hey, you. Porcelain. Somebody wake him up." Kurt looked up to see which imbecile wasn't paying attenti-

Oh. He stood reluctantly and felt his heart flutter as Finn stood, too.

Finn Hudson. He had to admit it, if there was anything that had ever convinced him of his sexuality, it was the crush he had developed on Finn.

Ever since the first time he had seen him, he had fallen more and more in love. And then their parents had started dating (something Kurt may or may not have been a part of), and the two boys had spoken for the first time, and were now on a first name nasis, though nowhere near as close as Kurt wished they could be. Despite the fact that the slightly older, much taller teen had the brain and coordination skills of a toddler, he was charming, and kind, and handsome, and probably strong, because he was on the football team, and-

"PORCELAIN! Get going." Kurt jumped but quickly recovered, running his fingers through his bangs before casually walking up to stand beside Finn. He could practically feel the energy bouncing in between the two of them, and struggled to keep his face uninterested. "Alright. In the teacher's lounge there's a free soda machine. Get a drink for everyone. And come back quickly."

* * *

**POV: Finn**

The silence was getting pretty awkward.

"…so. Didn't know you ever got detention. You always seemed like the kind of guy who never did anything bad." Finn muttered. Kurt snorted a little.

"Just because our parents are dating doesn't mean you know everything about me. This is probably the second time we've spoken with no one else around." Finn hesitated for a moment, thinking hard.

"Actually, I think it's the third. Cause remember, we talked once in the hallway, and that counts because no one was listening, and then when my mom's car broke down and you had to give me a ride home, I think we talked during the car ride. Maybe." Finn frowned. It was kind of bad that he hadn't really talked to the kid who could one day be his stepbrother. They had spent some time together when their parents insisted on what they called "family dates", but other than that, he guessed he really didn't know anything about Kurt. "Anyway… what did you get detention for?"

"What did _you _get detention for?" Finn stumbled and opened and closed his mouth once. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look casual while Kurt stared at him like he was insane.

"Um, I'm here today...because uh, because my coach and my mother don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my mom. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me." Kurt was nodding, smiling icily.

"Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here." Finn hesitated again, then huffed a breath irritably.

"You know what? Forget it." He thought he saw Kurt's bitch-face fall a little bit before he stalked into the teacher's lounge and started gathering soda's.

"Sorry for snapping at you." Kurt said quietly. Finn shrugged and smiled. Even if Kurt didn't sound totally sincere, it meant a lot that the younger boy had bothered to apologize at all.

"It's okay. I don't hold grudges." The shorter boy nodded and moved closer.

"I guess I can tell you why I'm in here, though." Finn raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "I beat up this asshole jock." Finn laughed loudly; he couldn't help it. Kurt frowned, and Finn saw the beginning of a blush creeping up his neck.

"Dude, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just-"

"What? The picture of me actually being able to hit someone is hilarious, isn't it?"

"Kurt, I'm-"

"Whatever." Kurt grabbed several sodas and exited the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please! Spoiler alert: For all you Tartie fans, the next chapter will include some Tina/Artie development :)**


	6. Hiatus

**ON HIATUS**

Okay, honestly, I have no idea why, but this next chapter is proving SO hard to write! And I felt bad because it's been over a month since I've written anything here. So this story is officially on hiatus until I can get my creative juices flowing again. I'm so sorry! I will be writing other stories, though, so check those out if you feel like it.

Thanks for reading,

n-v-a


End file.
